Golden Dragons
by Shika and Stormfur's Sweetie
Summary: With an engagement ring on her left hand and a scroll in her right, Tenten sets off with Neji on a mission before their marraige. But 'fate', as Neji calls it, doesn't want to play nice. Meanwhile, Tenten will face guilt and regret after the mission.


**Golden Dragons**

I thought he loved me, but I was never sure.

Ever since the Genin days when we'd sit outside on our training grounds with Gai and Lee, I'd watch him closely. When we got older and became sparring partners, I marveled at how much time he'd spend in the heated sun with me and how I convinced him to spend time with me outside of training. I was especially astonished when he asked me to the festival and to meet his father.

And when he proposed to me, I was positive he loved me. Oh, he never told me word for word, but why else would he propose to a kunochi when he could have a regular housewife? A wife who could be beautiful, who he would never have to worry about, who would cook dinner and tend to the house, who could have his children, a wife who could be everything I wasn't... But it was me who he wanted to marry.

Of course I accepted. He presented me with the most beautiful ring. It was silver-banded with tiny golden Chinese dragons. The stone was in the shape of a diamond, trimmed with green emerald. The center was a pale, emerald pink. He must have loved me.

So I was content with that. He never spoke those words, but he showed them in his actions.

Then I learned how much he loved me on a mission we took in early June. We were due back a month prior to our wedding which was scheduled for late August, my favorite time of the year. Our wedding plans were all I dreamed about. We were to be married in a small meadow with golden apple trees. He proposed to me there, and it was perfect.

Back to our mission; it was simple enough. It was a higher rank assassaination mission. It all went well until the last battle. I was sick with a fever, but I dared not tell him. My reflexes were slow, and my aim was off. I was about to die one moment in the arms of a shinobi. He held a kunai pressed tightly to my throat. But then my fiance came, fury in his eyes. I had never seen him that mad. He torn the man apart. In the process, though, his left arm had been shredded. His finished the mission with one hand. When it was over, he walked over to me and wrapped his good arm around my waist and rested his forehead on the back of my neck. He thought he was going to die. He whispered the words I thought I would never _hear_. 'I love you'.

It was my turn to save him. I wouldn't have him die here. With sweat pouring down my face from the battle and my sickness, I made my way to the nearest village with him in my arms. We were hospitalized for about a week. When I saw him, he told me his arm had lost sense of touch and feeling. It was scarred and twisted. Tears welled up in my eyes. It was my fault, I told him. It was all my fault. But within his eyes I saw that the pain was overcome by the love he had for me. He gently told me no. He said he loved me far more than he did an arm. He had been a ninja for a good part of his life. He would stay a lower rank and still fight. He wanted me to go on.

So I became a jounin. I reclined ANBU status when I was offered it. I felt like the village blamed me for the progidy's arm. No one would have cared if their weapons mistress had died. I married my fiance in a beautiful off-white gown with golden Chinese dragons. My hair was in long, spiral curls curtiousy of Hinata. She also got me a matching golden dragon clip for my hair. When we exchanged vows, he promised me I was worth it. Tears streaked down my cheeks when I slid his wedding finger on his hand and kissed his lifeless arm.

Our vows were said in the moonlight and after I looked upon our audience. Only two ninja couples had been married before us. Shikamaru and Temari stood in the back along with Kiba and a girl I didn't know that well.

But he wanted me and loved me. I knew it. I don't regret anything anymore. From the events of the past, I learned to look forward to the future. Fate is nothing. When we get older, Neji, and I, Tenten, will retire together in a small house outside of the Hyuuga estates. We will adopt a little girl and then adopt a little boy and raise them as ninja just like I was raised. I know Hiashi wanted real children, but I wasn't part of the bloodline, anyways, so it would be messed up either way. Life is as it should be.

**A/N: Ok, that was a bit hard. That's a rather hard style for me to write in. I'm not really fond of it, but if anyone likes it, I'm willing to give it a second try. I wanted to do a Neji/Tenten piece sooo here it is. As you can see, I managed to incorperate Shika and Tema. (: **

**Forgive me is this doesn't seem like quality work, messy, or draft-y. I did this suppa late at night, and I wanted to post it. Review if you want. Recommend new styles or couples, please. I'd love to try something new. I'm thinking KibaHinata or something?...**


End file.
